


White Wedding

by jantolover



Series: Destiel Valentine's Wedding 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Clothed Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Castiel (Supernatural), Genderfluid Character, Hermaphrodite Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Intersex Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: Prompt:"Sam: "Guys! You out here? Guys, everybody is looking for-- never mind" "" "They’d totes be ❄❄❄❄ing in the woods before the ceremony 😂" "Summary:So for those of you who have been living out of the hole in the past few days, Chad Lindberg, aka: Ash, tweeted that Dean and Cas were going to be married on Valentine's Day, 2021. Well, the fandom went nuts and decided that it was happening. We made it canon ourselves because the writers are homophobic douche bags. We went live tweeting, snapping, posting, etc about what was happening at the wedding, because we were there. Well, there was one part we couldn't show. *bow chikka wow wow*
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Valentine's Wedding 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel and Jack (along with all other angels) are canonly intersex/ genderfluid
> 
> Press and hold 2 c the images

Sam looked around nervously. It's most likely that they got cold feet, but the ceremony was about to start. "Jack dammit" he cursed.

"What do you want me to damn?"

Sam didn't jump. He didn't have to get used to the flower boy popping in whenever and wherever thanks to eleven years with his new brother-in-law. "Nothing, Jack" he looked to his side at him. "I can't find your fathers".

"Oh".

"At least nothing else went wrong. DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU!? WE'RE ABOUT TO START!"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Bud?"

"Um. You know how I was responsible for putting the rings on Miracle?"

Yeah, because she's the ring bearer".

"Well...." the god trailed off.

Sam's shoulders dropped. "Please tell me she didn't eat them".

Jack's face perked up. "She didn't. It's just that, um.... well, I accidentally swallowed them".

"WHAT!?"

Jack flinched.

"HOW THE CHUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT!?"

"Well, Jody just arrived with the girls and they dared me to swallow them and pull them out of my ear--"

"Why would they do that?" Sam rubbed his brow.

"Because they dared me to, we're you not listening?"

"Jack" Sam warned.

"Right. Well, um. I can't seem to get them out without having them be regurgitated and when they start to come up, it hurts and I can feel the tearing at my insides".

"Can't you just snap your fingers and they're out?"

"I tried that, they didn't come out. They're two parts gilded from Dad's halo--"

"Meaning you can't just snap them out. Well Kiddo, you're gonna have to grit and bear through the pain".

Jack nodded. He hesitated.

"It's okay, Son. You've been through a lot worse pain".

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less painful than what it'll be. Would you...." Jack hesitated again. They held out their hand.

Sam's heart melts. He takes their hand in his. "Whenever you're ready, okay?"

Jack nods. He takes a breath and his eyes glow.

Jack has to heal Sam's hand that they broke in the first place after.

💍💍💍💍

Dean giggled as he let his new husband/ wife/ spouse run him to the snowy woods by hand. They slowed down and stopped not too far in, but also not too close out.

Cas pulled Dean in by his tie, something that is the reverse of their familiar action. Their kiss was heated and desperate. And a little sloppy.

The couple wrapped their arms around each other and came closer.

They heard and ignored their brother. "Guys, you out here? Guys, every body is looking for-- nevermind".

  
When he couldn't hear Sam's big ass feet anymore, Dean quickly unbuttoned his shirt and striped his tie. He removed his shoes, trousers, and underwear. By the time that was done, he saw his husband was bare ass naked.

They shared one more heated kiss before Dean backed up and grabbed a branch in each hand from two trees, trying to protrude his bare ass up.

Cas moaned. He smacked Dean's cheek and his eyes glowed blue.

"Grace lube?" Dean guessed

He was answered by an empty force stretching his hole.

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you also keeping us warm?"

"Uh huh" Cas nibbled at his jawline. "I want in you yesterday".

"Do it!" Dean pleaded. 

Cas sucked his first two right fingers and shoved them in Dean's hole.

Dean moaned and fucked himself on the fingers. "Fuck, I love feeling you".

"Yeah, Baby? You like me playing with your pussy?"

"Yes, Mux Winchester".

Cas smiled at the use of one of their new names. They gratuitously twisted their fingers in and out of his husband's hole. Soon, he could put almost his whole hand in Dean.

Dean shook in ecstasy. "C-- Cas, you're already--fuck-- m-- making me close" he managed to sputter.

Cas fucked up harder into him.

Dean whimpered like a puppy.

"Shh, my beautiful Valentine". He wrapped his wet hand around Dean rock hard dick. He jacked Dean off and kissed his shoulders, and neck.

"Cum when you want to, Baby".

"Ugh! UGH!" Dean squirted all over Cas's chest and draped on a tree.  
Cas stroked him through it with his other hand, not minding the shower he got.

When he calmed down a little, Dean saw what he's done. "Sorry".

Cas laughed. "I told you to finish when you wanted to".

"I know, but I didn't get to cum with you".

"You think I can't make you cum again?"

Dean bit his grin. He put a hand on Cas's chest and pushed him off. He turned around and got on his hands and knees in the soft snow.

Cas moaned and grabbed their dick. They lined up and easily slid into Dean. He wasted no time starting.

Dean grunted and grasped at the snow, unintentionally making really crummy snowballs.

Cas massaged Dean's body as he set a fast and hard pace. He grabbed his hips and angled his ass higher.

"UGH! AAAAHHHH!! RIGHT THERE!"

Cas slapped a hand around Dean's mouth for a moment to shush him. "I'm going to cum in this fat pussy".

"Yeah. Yeah Baby. I'm so fucking close".

"Already?"

"Yeah. Yeah! I'm gonna cum again, Angel!"

"Yeah? You gonna cum for me?" Cas nibbled on Dean's earlobe, mercilessly pounding his prostate. 

"Yeah, Cas. I'm gonna cum for you. Gonna squirt from your big cock in me".

Cas hummed and threw his head back, in the edge himself. "Cum with me, Dean".

Dean spilled all over the snow. He whimpered and cried out until he was done, not noticing that his husband came deep inside him until he pulled out.

After a minute or two of post - sex bliss, Cas snaps his fingers and they're clean. They get dressed and dust off the snow.

Dean holds out his hand for Cas to take. Cas kisses his wedding band, and the two enter the bar for their ceremony.


End file.
